1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pair of eyeglasses, and more particularly to a pair of eyeglasses including a frame unit and a lens unit which has an upper portion snap fitted within the frame unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1, 2 and 3, a pair of conventional sunglasses 1 is shown to include a frame unit 2, a lens unit 3 and a generally inverted U-shaped nose bridge unit 4. The frame unit 2 has an elongated front frame 5 coupled to two temples 7 by bolts 6, and a lens-retaining slot 8 in which the upper portion of the lens unit 3 is confined. The nose bridge unit 4 consists of a nose support 10 and a nose pad 11 which is attached to the nose support 10. The nose support 10 has a slot 12 in which a middle portion 9 of the lens unit 3 is inserted tightly. The lens-retaining slot 8 of the frame unit 2 has two generally triangular end portions 13 in which two triangular projections 14 of the lens unit 3 are engaged within, thereby preventing the removal of the lens unit 3 from the frame unit 2. The conventional sunglasses 1 suffers from the following disadvantages:
(1) Upon mounting the lens unit 3 on the frame unit 2, because the triangular projections 14 are sharp and have a relatively large area, it is difficult and energy-consuming to insert the triangular projections 14 into the triangular end portions 13 of the lens-retaining slot 8. Furthermore, the tips 15 of the triangular projections 14 are easily broken during the mounting operation.
(2) The untimely removal of the middle portion 9 of the lens unit 3 from the frame unit 2 easily occurs due to the fact that it is remote (far) from the triangular end portions 13 of the slot 8 in the frame unit 2, thereby resulting in an unstable connection.